wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wyntergems Wiki:Regulations
Rules and Regulations Please note that rule punishments may vary based on the severity of the issue and past violations done by the suspected user. *'In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki.' *Observe civil behavior:do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. *Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. *Profanity is fine as long as it's done in moderation, but racial slurs are prohibited, even when censored or shortened. **Acronyms and abbreviations of prohibited words are not allowed. **Linking to content with prohibted content is not allowed unless a warning is given. NO... *Discussion or sharing of sexually explicit content, especially if you're a minor. *Hate speech, ethnic slurs, or other forms of discrimination. *Spamming *Trolling. *Using an unauthorised bot program unless it's controlled or given permission by the staff. Do not... *Impersonate or spread libel about another user. *Support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. *Make multiple accounts, unless it is an authorised bot account. *Add speculative or non-canon material to articles. *Add any sexual themes if you are a minor. *'Roleplay, copy, or steal any characters or art featured on the wiki that doesn't belong to you. ' Privacy and Safety For your own safety, it is recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself or others, such as your school or home address. Anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the Internet, so consider what you post before you post it! Block Policy A staff member is within their right as a guardian of this Wiki to block any users being harmful or disruptive. In the event of a misunderstanding or misinterpretation, we allow for the user who received the block to testify their block to an administrator, who will then discuss it with the other admins to see if it truly was a mistake. Attempting to evade your block by creating alternate accounts will result in its extension. To testify your block, proof must be shown that the user was being abusive or that it was a misunderstanding. Preferably, a screen shot or other form of evidence should be provided, failure to do so will make your claim null and void, and may even get your account blocked or the ban extended for spreading false information. Fanon Policy Important: You must ask N.R. Wynter for permission first before creating an article/page of any kind. All unauthorized additions will be deleted and repeated offenses will result in a ban. 'Do not...' *'Add an article if not granted permission by N.R. Wynter.' *'COPY, STEAL, OR TAKE THE WORK OF OTHERS WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. ' *Add a fangem if they have nothing to do with N.R. Wynter's fanon or stories. *Include fan fusions made by other people. *Add a fangem if they do not belong to you. If you would like to add someone's fangem that qualifies for an article, ask for the permission of both the fangem's owner and N.R. Wynter. *Add content that's: **Pornographic **Overly sexualized or violent **Mild violence or sexual themes may be included as long as it doesn't violate the rules. If you are not sure, ask an admin. *Add speculative or fanon material not related to N.R. Wynter's work. *Roleplay anywhere other than on forums and private messaging. Fanon Discussion/Sharing Members of the wiki are allowed to share their gems, art, or fanon speculation on blog posts or in discussions. If you want to have a wiki page for you fangem(s), but they don't meet the requirements stated above, consider adding your fangem(s) to wikis like SU Fanon. Blog Policy |} |} |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Regulations Category:Rules Category:Policy